


A brother's lullaby

by NightShadow1607



Series: My au's [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Character Death, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Execution, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Late Night Conversations, Lullabies, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Rain, Sad Ending, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: Tubbo needs to make a hard decision and his brother tries to offer comfort.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: My au's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088660
Comments: 23
Kudos: 374





	A brother's lullaby

Tubbo leaned on the parapet of the lookout and enjoyed the view of L'manburg.

He arranged the dark brown hair that fell over his eyes and breathed in the drizzle that fell over the server, his shoulders relaxing significantly in those few minutes of peace. The wind embraced him like an icy blanket and he stared at the gray sky that was getting darker by the end of the day.

His stomach was twisting every minute.

Tubbo sat on the floor, no matter that he was getting damp from the drops, and tucked his legs between the parapet posts, swinging them slightly, faded papers in his lap.

He heard someone else's footsteps approaching, but not caring to turn around and see who it was, he already knew who it was.

"You are going to have a cold, Bee"

"I'm fine," the boy said, enjoying the lights of the lanterns hanging over the nation getting brighter as the day turned to night.

"The others were worried that the great president of L'manburg and birthday boy was gone" the masked man sat down next to his brother, letting out a grunt for having to bend down.

Everyone was celebrating his birthday that night, almost the entire server, to be honest.

And he wasn’t very happy about it, and he had a reason

"I was getting a bit overwhelmed with so many people, to be honest, it's very similar" the boy replied, running his hand over his left shoulder, where the burn had left scars "And they were having fun without me"

Dream put his arm over his younger brother's shoulder and touched his forehead against the porcelain mask.

"It's okay, Tubs, you don't have to explain yourself", the elder said, in a gentle voice that he only used with Tubbo

The boy's stomach turned even more.

"Did you work things out with them?" he changed the subject

The silence said it all.

"Dream..."

"I prefer not to bother them. They want to stay away and I will respect them, it doesn't mean that we won't be enemies forever"

The papers in his lap said otherwise

"I think so"

"And you and Tommy, huh? I still don't know how you and he convinced me to bring him back. I think I ended up isolating him too much, I'm going to have to apologize to him when we're alone."

"We're fine. Don't tell anyone but he cried a lot"

Dream gave his kettle laugh and Tubbo realized it had been a long time since his brother hadn't laughed like that.

"I will not tell, his secret is safe with me" He smiled, even if Tubbo couldn't see it “Also...I wanted to give you my present”

“Oh? You don’t need to…”

“Tubs, what are you talking about? Of course I have, you are my brother and it’s your birthday, besides, I want to give it”

Dream took a cord with a silver ring hanging from his pocket and put it around his younger brother's neck.

"It's very beautiful"

"It's an old gift, I was planning to give it to you before, but it never seemed like a good time"

"It's beautiful ... I'll take good care of it, Dream"

"I know you will"

The wind howled in his ears and the raindrops got stronger, but neither moved.

Dream knew something was bothering him, so he did his best to comfort him.

"Hey, do you remember those stories I told you when we were kids?"

"The one about the stars?"

"Yeah, that one"

"I don't remember much of them, but I knew you would tell them to me before we went to sleep" Tubbo nestled more in Dream's old green sweatshirt "I think it would be cool if you told me again"

"Do you remember anything about them?"

"I think there was one about a very powerful god who fell to the ground"

"Ah yes" Dream cleared his throat

"Many years ago, before the servers were created, there were gods who lived in an ancestral land, where they lived above the skies while humans and creatures lived below. The earth was marked with blood, screams and tears, and it was also the body of a God"

"that god was Anrizel, he was very powerful and he had a brother, Hayur, who was much closer to the gods than Anrizel"

"I think I'm starting to remember" Tubbo said

"The other gods were afraid of Anrizel, since he was the one who caused chaos and destruction to humans, manipulating their minds and creating wars, and accordingly, Anrizel became more powerful and the gods did not like it."

"So they came up with a perfect plan, they would make his brother Hayur kill him, and then he would share his powers with the others"

"Hayur wouldn't do that, he didn't want to kill his only family, but Anrizel allowed him, he insisted on being killed, because he would rather be killed by his own family than killed by others"

"So when Hayur stuck his sword in his brother's body, he wept and the earth was divided into the servers, and instead of his power being shared by others, his powers died, as did the existence of the gods, turning them into humans. common "

"Hayur realized this and used his last powers to put his brother's tears in the skies, thus creating the stars that we see every night, and one of these constellations is the form of Anrizel"

"Wow, I forgot how brutal this story was"

"I didn't know about other stories so I always told you that one"

They were silent, listening to the sounds of joy that came from L'manburg's stage.

"Tubbo, why were you crying?"

The boy opened his eyes wide and turned to his older brother, facing the mask's smile.

"I don't--"

"I saw the tear marks, Tubbo"

Tubbo rubbed his face in pure reflex, but Dream took his hands, the hot meeting the cold.

"Tubbo, I know I haven't... we haven't been on good terms, but I'm still your brother and I care, even when it doesn't look like"

The brownish sighed, he hated that everything was going to change tomorrow.

"I know... I know, I just don't..." he sniffed

"Hey, it's okay" Dream hugged Tubbo "You don't have to tell me"

"Hey, Dream"

"Hm?"

"It's been... a long time since I saw your face"

It was Dream's turn to widen her eyes behind the mask and move away to see Tubbo.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, it's just ... think like a birthday present"

Dream laughed out loud

"I already gave you a birthday present" he pretended to think for a few seconds before sighing, pretending he was making a difficult decision "But, I think I can give you that too"

His younger brother's eyes lit up and Tubbo smiled.

"Really?"

Dream took one hand to close the porcelain mask behind his head and unfastened the strap, while the other supported the mask to keep it from falling, and little by little, he was revealing his face.

Tubbo didn’t know why he expected a different face, the same emerald green eyes, just a little more faded, as if he was losing life and dark circles under them, the freckles were still there, like constellations on Dream’s face, as well as the scars scattered by random wounds, with the dark blond hair fell over his forehead.

"You haven't changed at all"

"Why would I change?"

"I don't know... I just thought you had changed" Tubbo replied, looking back at the dark clouds, noticing that the rain stopped "I think I regret having asked"

"Am I really that ugly?"

"No!” he panicked “It's not that! It's just..."

_I would’ve killed someone whose face I never saw anymore._

Dream laughed and Tubbo punched him in the arm

"Tubbo, I'm kidding!" He pleaded, while trying to stop the punches, which ended not long after.

The boy yawned, and thunder sounded in the sky, startling the two, who laughed soon after. Dream leaned Tubbo against his chest and stroked his hair, while humming a song in an ancient language. Tubbo closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of Dream's sweatshirt, as he fell asleep with the older brother's lullaby and heartbeat in his ear.

That would be the last time.

* * *

"...It is with the result of the votes of all citizens of the Dream SMP, with more than 85% of the votes..." Tubbo said in a tearful voice, but he took a deep breath and remained steady.

The mask stared at him impassively.

"...that I declare the execution of Dream according to the laws of L'manburg"

The population was silent after the speech, some regretted to vote and others didn’t, Tubbo stared at the papers in his hand as if they were going to catch fire, while his grip almost crushed them and he kept the tears from falling, he felt a hand in his shoulder but ignored it.

The sky was still threatening a storm.

"Dream, it's also a law that we owe you the right to the last words" Tubbo sniffed, his eyes trying to look like steel.

Dream was silent, he didn't move, just breathing, as proof that someone was still behind the mask.

"Very well... Q-Quackity... you can..." Tubbo felt his voice breaking and shook his head and just nodded to the boy, who drew his shiny sword and held it tightly, he forced himself to look down.

"... bee, don't cry... I'd rather not see you cry before I leave..."

Tubbo opened his eyes wide and raised his head, just in time to see the sword cut through the back of Dream's neck, blood staining the sword, the floor and the apron.

The youngest gritted his teeth and fisted his hands.

Eret and Tommy, who were beside him, hugged him as the president tried to contain his sobs, since the tears wouldn't stop anytime soon. Tubbo gripped the ring cord around his neck tightly, sobs coming muffled over Eret's shoulder, and Dream's lullaby rang in his ears in a silent melody.


End file.
